


Wonderboy

by LadyoftheNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, F/M, hercules au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/LadyoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A real, proper, long Hercules Megstiel AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Four muses lounged on Olympus, quietly enjoying the ethereal food until Charlie, one of the two redheads and definitely the most energetic, grew a large grin.

"I think it's time for a good story."

"Like what?" Jo, the only blond and the youngest of them all, asked.

"What about the one about Castiel?" Ruby, the brunette and the only one ever to hang out in Hades for a while, responded.

Anna, the other redhead, smiled a bit and nodded.

"Let's hit it, girls."  And with that, Charlie snapped her fingers.

 

_Charlie begins with, "We are the Muses, goddesses of the arts, and proclaimers of heroes."_

_Jo adds, "Heroes like Castiel."_

_Anna grins and joins in.  "Honey, you mean Captain Sexy.  Mm, I'd like to make some sweet music with-"_

_"Sh!"  Ruby loudly cuts her off._

_"Our story actually begins long before Castiel...many eons ago."_

_"The planet Earth was down on its luck, for the archangels ran amok."_

_"It was a dangerous place!  Everywhere you went, a fallen angel or black eyed demon!"_

_"Where Lucifer reigned, and battles and wars never rested."_

_"Then along came Michael, ordered by his father, he took down his brother."_

_"He locked that sucker in the Cage, now he's trapped!"_

_"And Michael returned back to daddy, God over the Earth."_

_"And that's the truth!"_

_"God and Michael tamed the globe while still in its youth."_

_"Though, honey, it may seem impossible,"_

_All four voices joined together then to end with, "And that's the truth."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Castiel."  God, or Chuck as he preferred to go by, smiled down at his newest son, the tiny Seraph-to-be wrapped in blankets in his father's arms.  "What do you think, Michael?"

"He looks a little confused, to be honest."  The oldest angel frowned down at the little face.  Castiel did indeed look confused, his shocking blue eyes squinting up at Chuck and Michael.  A tuft of dark hair sutck out of his head, and the archangel didn't think this baby looked particularly cute.  Of course, he never thought any of the baby angels looked cute.  That was the only thing Chuck ever scolded him for, so he avoided saying that opinion.

Chuck walked Castiel over to a crib right next to Balthazar's and carefully lay the little one down.  

"Aw, look at that, look how cute Cas is!"  He bent over the little one and tickled his tiny toes for a moment.  "This one is special, Michael.  Remember that later."

"Yes, Father."  What made just another Seraph special?  They didn't do much, other than what they were commanded.  But if Chuck said Castiel would be special, then he would be.

There was a loud crashing noise and sounds of yelling as Gabriel and Raphael returned, both holding a couple of the other newer angels.  Gabriel grinned as he set Balthazar down, muttering to his little brother, "Don't tell anybody, but you're my favorite.  You might actually be finny someday."

Raphael was less affectionate as he methodically wrapped Inias back in a blanket, but there was a touch of tenderness to his expression.

 

"Wow, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Raphael got pissed at Narcissus and put that curse on him!"

"Gabriel," Chuck chided softly, still studying the newest edition to their family.

"Castiel is special," Michael informed the others.  Raphael nodded, but Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

Before they could get into a fight, Chuck said, "I think he's lonely."

"He could play with Balthazar and Inias for a while," Michael suggested.

"Hm...nah."  And God reached out to a bit of passing cloud and worked silently for a few moments on two figures.  When he was finished, he tapped them both.

Two small, human children, one a little older and with lighter hair than the other, came into existence then.  Chuck pointed at the older one.

"Dean."  Then he pointed at the one who looked barely older than Cas.  "Sam."

"Father, do we really need two human children to look after just so this Castiel is not lonely?"  Raphael's expression had reverted back to its usual sour state.

"Yes."  There was no more discussion of the topic, as Chuck's word was final.  When he created something, it was good, so these children were good.  "Besides, they will not be with him all the time.  They also have to grow up.  Come on, let's go work on the parents for Dean and Sammy together."

Gabriel scooped Sam up while Michael took Dean.  Honestly, Sam was kind of adorable.  Gabriel would have a lot of fun with this one.

Michael usually did not think much of human children, or even angel children for that matter, but this one seemed different.  Dean reminded him somewhat of himself, but he wasn't sure why.  Maybe because this child was the older brother created by God? Hm, it was irrelevant anyways.

 

When the others left the room, Crowley, King of Hell and kind of a fallen angel but of the reborn-turned-demon sort, stepped into the angel nursery from the open side.  

 

_"If there's one demon you don't want to catch wind of a special angel, it's Crowley."_

_"Cause he had a nasty, evil plan."_

_"He runs the Hell, also known as Hades, but he was getting awfully bored of it all."_

_"He wanted more, more, more, and had a plan to get there."_

_"And that's the truth."_

"You know, God really should put up some walls to better protect his children," he said to nobody in particular.  Stepping over to study the newest angel, he frowned.

"Special?  You look more like a bit of rotten potato to me.  Still, I don't want any special angels.  They always make a mess of things.  Can't take too many chances with my plans, especially as important as they are now, right?"  The dark haired man shrugged a bit, and seemingly without moving, he was suddenly in his dark, rather hot home.

 

"Cecily!"

"Yes King Crowley, sir?"

"Let me know when the Fates arrive, there's a dear."  He began to turn away, but she cut him off.

"Um, sir?  They're here, they've been waiting for like, ten minutes now."

" _What_?"  With Crowley's anger, everything got a lot hotter and a lot darker, but then he rolled his eyes and things went back to their normal hellish way.  "Note to self, demote you and give someone else secretary duty."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own Disney or Supernatural or anything.
> 
> The Muses' narration is going to be in the present tense and in italics, I'm not indecisive.  
> Also, when they start talking, they'll stick in that order of Charlie, Jo, Ruby, Anna unless indicated otherwise.


End file.
